new_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Gregigan
Nicolas Gregigan is the Last King of New Eden. He is the main protagonist of the Last King of New Eden film as well as Return of The King of New Eden. Childhood Nicolas Gregigan was born in MS 2193, after the Great Kobb impregnated Martha Gregigan, his mother. He was born in Gruganda, but quickly moved to and was raised in the city of New Eden. Little is known about Nicloas Gregigan's childhood at a young age, but it is speculated that he went to school at some point considering his knowledge of the world and of memes. In First King Of New Eden, Protodermis Ken points out that the Gregigan family is quite rich. Spartan Training At some point, Nicolas Gregigan was inducted into New Eden's Spartan-II training program. Here, he learned extenisive combat training, combat knowledge, and the ability to spook people off. This training means he was no longer classified as a memetic-human, but rather as a spartan. Eventually, Nicholas would become the leader of Antifa. Events of Last King of New Eden Part 1 In MS 2622, Nicolas Gregigan decides that New Eden is getting boring, and decides to go somewhere else. He spins around in a circle and points to gruganda, and he goes there. In Gruganda, he meets Kylo Ben, a member of the Knights of Dex-Starr. they have a short confrontation both between themselves and discount scorpion. After this, Nicolas Gregigan agrees to show Kylo Ben the ways of memes if he leads him to R. Jude Macready, the leader of Gruganda. They Climb mount Schulist to find outpost 26, a ruined Grugandan RUF outpost. After fighting off a thing, the two part ways for a short time due to the fact that Kylo Ben was bitten by the thing and his health was unclear. Part 2 Looking for R.Jude Macready, Nicolas comes upon Outpost 31, also called the Norwegian outpost. the norwegians there are dying and the outpost is nearly destroyed. Discount Scorpion is also there, but Nicolas spooks him off. Nicolas Gregigan then meets who he mistakenly believes to be R.Jude Macready, but is actually stomach prince Jude. Nicolas Gregigan finds a lightsaber and fights off Stomach and his weaboo allies. Part 3 Nicolas finally meets R.Jude Macready and is welcomed to outpost 13, the secret base of the GRUF. after fighting off a Weaboo attack, Nicolas, RJ, Discount Scorpion(who turned out to be good) and Windows devise a plan for defeating the Weeb armies. However, Kylo Ben, possessed by the Wasabi, attacks, and Gregigan must fight him off. Then they go through a teleporter. Part 4 Gregigan, after realizing Windows is away from the teleporter, storms off to look for him. He finds him, but he is corrupted by the Wasabi. he kills him(twice) and moves on. After a meeting with a disheveled discount scorpion, Nicolas Gregigan then fights Kylo Ben. Kylo sees the light of memes but Kylo kills himself to save Nicolas. Nicolas then confronts Stomach Prince Jude at the Neo Japan base with R.Jude. He defeats him, but not before Stomach can summon Joeysworldtour from the depths of Tumblr.com. using the power of true memes, Joey is banished from under the dome by Nicolas. However, this almost drains him of power, saying that he represents south african culture. After Last King Nicolas Gregigan is awarded the title of King by the Edinian high council. Nicolas goes on to play the board game monopoly professionally, which is odd considering that Nicolas Gregigan hated monopoly. At one point, Nicolas even visited the Overlook hotel. Nicolas was believed by Edenian society to have commited suicide by hanging in AMS 2641. The Mattress Realm It is soon revealed the Gregigan had not actually perished in 2641, but had rather been transported to the Mattress Realm by the remaining spirit of the banished but vengeful dark meme god "Joey". Wandering aimlessly Nicholas would soon encounter the man known as "Alex Trebeck", who would teach him great things. Soon, a massive portal in the mattress realm would teleport Gregigan to different areas of the multiverse, only to suck him back soon after. Gregigan was linked to the mattress realm. Hiram Gregigan would, at one point in his mattress realm quantum leaps, travel to the Multiversal Walled Concordat. Here, he befriended the Collared Peccary known as Hiram and worked with him and a member of the Pence Force, 78E-KV Mike Pence, to stop Ichabod Chuntus' seperatists and invent Christmas. Other Visits It is unknown how many worlds Gregigan visited during his exile. Nicholas would later visit Snowden, where Lor Sans Tekka would inform him of a being called the Lynch King and gave him a map back to Under The Dome.'' ''Later, he would steal Abigail from Viktor Strand. Rio Sapo Nicolas would soon find himself on a rain-shrouded planet in an empty universe. Setting up camp, Gregigan began to have visions regarding Joey and his servants. When a Multiversal Security Force team passed nearby in the Shiver, Gregigan used his meme abilities to summon them to him, and soon joined there mission to stop the Organization. Gregigan had, at some point, discovered that, as a meme, he was much more powerfull than back in his home universe, and could manipulate spacetime around him. Gregigan helped defeat the Organization, and save New Eden. As the MVSF departed back to the Nexus, Gregigan opted to stay in the Rio Sapo Universe, but mysteriously vanished several weeks after the battle. Gregigan, using Abigail, would be summoned back to the last King universe using Tekka's "map." Return of the King Part 1 Nicholas would crash Abigail at Darkshore, having finally followed the map home thanks to the resistance fighter known as Poe Slameron. He would encounter Discount Solider 98, who would further inform him of the Lynch king's conquest. A Lynch Knight tax collector named Squeetus came to collect half of 98's shit, but Gregigan intervened and fought off both Squeetus and his reformed zombies. Parts 2 and 3 Nicolas, now wanting to stop the Lynch King, went to seek out R. Jude Macready. The Lynch King put a high bounty on his head and along the way he was attacked by bounty hunters and Forbus Ren in the worst last king part. After this, he met with the regent of New Eden and learned that the Edenian government were Nazi collaborators. With guidance from Mr. Mclintock, he went to the quarantine zone and accidentally unsealed the Watergate, releasing Silverado unto the world. Nicolas became the first non-5th ager to enter the listerine realm since Gongo Oberstein, and then Silverado guided Nicolas to R. Jude and Snoke's resistance base. Part 4 Nicolas joined the resistance and convinced them to go on the offensive. However, they were soon attacked by the Black Bisector's forces, but the bisector saw Nicolas as an honorable warrior and challenged him to a part 2 podrace. Nicolas bought a podrace from Dendy Speedwagon Taraktankabtodvsky and Deland Tyrell, who trained him, and then Nicolas beat Bisector on a technicality. In humiliation, Bisector retired. The resistance had a party to celebrate their first victory in the war, but the Lynch King himself attacked. He used his stand, Quan Chi, and sent Nicolas to the Dreg Heap of the Ringed City. In transit, Nicolas had a mysterious dream about the eternal flame. When he awoke, he explored the ringed city, fought fake Richard Spencer, and learned that he too had a stand called Slave Knight Gael. Nicolas soon met back up with a fifth ager named Fanta and his friend/lover/enemy Dendy. Together, they went to Eastman, where the resistance hid out after their loss at the party. In Eastman, Nicolas trained his Stand, which mostly meant him getting frostbite at Snoke's request. He had the last supper with the resistance and they made their plans to attack the Lynch King. With new allies recruited by Snoke and Gionor Ginror, Nicolas rallied the soldiers at his famous "It's about living the best life you can possibly live" speech and they attacked the base. Nicolas fought Lil Pumpelstiltskin at the base and killed him, though not before he killed Nicolas' best friend R. Jude. This brought him into a deep rage. Outside the base, he aided the forces at the final battle and eventually let the Lynch King accidentally kill himself during their 1 on 1 confrontation that still has some weird political messaging going on. Post War After the events of the Lynch King Civil War, Nicholas would continue to live and participate in society. At one point, he directed the music video for the Grugandan National Anthem "ZEZE" with the help of Grugandan scientists Travis Scott, Offset, and Kodak. He would also continue to play Monoploy, and, at one point, journey to the land of Shurima to help defeat an evil wizard who had taken control. Disappearance, and Legacy At the end of the 5th Age, Under the Dome Began to suffer mysterious symptoms of decay, with Zombingerend sinking into the sea, and continents fusing together into one megaconitnent. Seeking Answers, Nicholas initiated the Praetorian Trials to link the eternal flame, which began with him traveling to the shadowed coast of Prismo. During the start of his trials, his stand, Slave Knight Gale, was taken from him, and without it, struggled to complete the trials. Stuck beyond the mist veil, he formed a daughter, Gale Graceigan, and raised her for several years in the small settlement of refugees living at Prismo. After a number of years, however, Nicholas learned the true method of completing the trials. Knowing what had to be done, he ran out into the ocean, and disappeared into the surf. This was the death of Nicolas Gregigan. Nicolas continued to live on as a memetic spirit. Category:Last King of New Eden Category:Rio Sapo Category:Hiram Continuities